arctic fox lemons
by pyro of the flame road
Summary: for all the people who wants to read lemons
1. Chapter 1

naruto groaned awake as he felt a weight stopping him from moving. his eyes were blurry as he searched around to find the cause. he saw melanie smiling at him wickedly. she leaned forward to his face. her breath reeked of alcohol she comsumed last night. her plump lips parting slightly as they touched his. his eyes widened in shock as her tongue entered into his mouth intertwining with his. he also felt something wet on his member. his lower body was burning as a hot wet sensation engulfed it. melanie pulled back from the kiss as a trail of saliva followed her.

"hey there foxy." she said devilishly as he tried to find words to speak. she smiled more gently seeing his confusion. she would admit she wouldnt mind naruto being both of theirs. maybe just maybe he could be...but for now she wanted to take his innocence and give hers. a wet pop alerted naruto as melanie moved showing not only herself bare but her sister his crush attending to his...little ruto.

"w-whats going on? why does my head hurt?" he asked confused and they looked to each other and giggled.

"naruto we decided your the kinda guy we want to have us. we wont force you but your a great guy and all that jazz." melanie said and miltia smiled shyly.

"naruto I...uh..I like you a lot. more than a friend..." she said and he smile lovingly at the shy twin.

"tia i feel the same. i wanted to confess but...i didnt know if you would feel that way with me being a faunus." he said and her eyes lit up. those beautiful emerald green eye he admired like gems yet to be discovered by any other man. he reached and pulled her to him kissing her passionately as he could. he never had a girlfriend and kissing was out of the norm for him. he moaned into the kiss never seeing melanie's smirk. she waited until they broke the kiss to speak up.

"sister i thought we agreed to share 'all' our toys." she said and naruto looked confused.

miltia went silent for a moment.

"your right. fine naruto will be our boyfriend. but i call dibs on first! after this we will discuss how to handle this." she said and melanie nodded.

"then by all mean sister. let me help you two." she said and naruto jumped a little feeling her delicate fingers wrap around his mini ruto. she smiled viciously as she lined him into her sister's warm snatch and in that moment miltia pushed down plunging his girth inside her in one go. her body went rigid as pain shot through her. tears welled in her eyes as she clenched them. naruto groaned as the sensation assaulted his senses. he opened his eyes to see her motionless as pain throbbed in her lower region and her stomach felt like knots.

"tia! are you okay? are you hurt?" he asked and she nodded slowly. melanie began massaging her neither region trying to turn the pain into pleasure.

"m-move."she said and gasped as he pulled back and thrusted. he slowly began this cycle as melanie reached to her womanhood and began to toy with biting her lower lip as he was having his way with her sister.

"n-naruto faster! move faster!" she screamed out in pleasure as he sped up. she gasped and moaned as her nails dragged across his back drawing blood. he hissed in pain and pleasure as she smashed her lips into his. melanie groaned wishing she could pleasure herself to match her sisters euphoria. naruto was shoved back violently breaking his and miltia's liplock. melanie straddled his face quickly not allowing him to get back up.

"i cant let you two have all the fun. now lick foxy." she said in a agrivated tone. he gave a hesitant lick and moan as his tongue slid over her wet orfice. her hips bucked in reaction. miltia who was panting lifted her hips and pushed back down grinding his throbbing menber into her as both groaned in pleasure in turn his groan muffled by melanie sent shivers up the beauty's spine. they soon found a comfortable rythme as all three were were well pleasured but naruto couldnt hold his release no longer. a muffled cry was heard as he unloaded inside the now stunned miltia. her back arched as her own impending orgasm hit her as well.miltia slumped to the side huffing her face flushed red leaving his member standing unattended. his face was uncovered as melanie moved to check on her sister.

"you okay?" she asked while not concerned but curious seeing her sister's first time. miltia looked up with unfocused eyes with a shaky tired smile to match.

"i-it was amazing." she said tiredly as she held her abdomen. she had a sensation like she was full. melanie smiled lovingly at her sister.

"ok, you rest ill take over here." she said kissing her sisters forehead. naruto sat up watching the scene with a range of emotions. jealousy, because he didnt have a family like that. love, because he loved the beauty he just had intimacy with and finally guilt, he didnt mean to accidently release in her. he was worried if she could get pregnant because of him. he would be there for her of course but...was she ready if it happen? both of them were ophans no real parents to relie on. he saw melanie turn with a smile. both of them were stunning. he didnt know who to choose as the most beautiful but her smile and confidence...it made him want her. she was a predator like him. if they wanted something they would have it. she crawled towards him her breasts swaying with every move until her emerald eyes were in front of his own.

"come on foxy no need for any gentle shit here." she said and with that his eyes turn red. she knew he was restraining himself and she knew that he had a monster ready to be awakened inside of him...and she wanted that more than anyone. her sister was shy and gentle but she was fire! she's untamable and wild. she would melt and burn those she touched! his hand grabbed her and with strength he didnt know he pulled her under him as his face hovered over hers. he plunged into her as she gasped in surprise and began at a startling speed. he grunted as he put as much strength into his thrusts as he could. she looked up with a smile as she pulled him into a searing kiss. their tongues wrestled for dominince. he wasnt shaken from his task. he continued plowing her as hard as he could. he loves them and he wants them. this was what his mind kept telling him. his hips buckled as he groaned. she felt a flood enter her womb as she gasped but then he continued to thrust even as her mind went blank. she bit off more than she could chew. she knew this but would she regret it? never. her body spasmed as she she also released. he finally tired out right after. both gasping for air his now blue eyes searched her bright green eyes lovingly.

"i-i...love you..both." he huffed out and she smiled faintly still trying to catch her breath.

"i-i do too." she said and gave him another more loving kiss. miltia moved up toward him as he laid beside melanie. she laid beside him on the right as melanie laid to the left of him. both giggled and kissed his cheeks perfectly at the same time.

"we 'both' love you too." she corrected as they both curled into him laying their heads on his chest resting beside their new lover


	2. an

hey everyone. pyro here

with blazeraptor taking vacation time i figure ill put artic fox on hold and make some one shots and ask you the fans to pick who i should do. any girl from any series all ya gotta do is pm suggestions. of course games and comics are free game also just need a name and a idea of what ya want from thier relationship also need one more character for naruto's team in artic fox which im looking into. but as for the two i have...i made a oc and the second...well here's a hint.

"CHEERS LUVS THE CAVARY IS HERE!"

anyway thanks for the support and im looking forward to your ideas. as for artic fox lemons it will continue same time i get artic fox back up. i look forward to some of my ideas for it.

peace out pyro.


	3. an (10-24 05:24:53)

hey everyone quick question if i went full time as a fanfic writer would you all support me if i opened a kofi account and stuff also if you have ideas for rewards you all would like on let me know

pyro peace out


End file.
